


a shirt on your body

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [51]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Table Sex, Top!ben, bottom!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nanaphew said to benxmike:<br/>Can you write something about mike staring at ben's arms the whole day bcos of that grey shirt? And maybe a little bit of foreplay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shirt on your body

**Author's Note:**

> well its smut what did you expect ?

 

„That shirt...“ Mike started after he observed his boyfriend for over 10 minutes, just staring at the new skin the shirt was showing while he just sat there on the counter with a perfect view of Ben's workspace. And it wasn’t any shirt. It was his shirt.

“Yeah, it's yours.”Ben said as he bent over to get something out of the oven and Mike's concentration for this conversation vanished. The tiniest strip of skin peaked out from under the grey cotton, gleaming like a diamond in Mike's eyes.

“It suits you. You should keep it.” So I can rip it off your body the next time around, went with it without saying it.

“You horny bastard.” Ben laughed, heaving a tray out of the oven and suddenly Mike's eyes were ripped to Ben's upper arms

“Please fuck me against a wall tonight?” Mike requested bluntly, eyes wide as they traced along the bulge of Ben's biceps and up to the muscular shoulders moving under the fabric.

Nearly dropping the tray, Ben softly placed the tray somewhere before he turned to Mike.

“I can.” Ben said, leaning over the counter to look into Mike's eyes. “Tell me, is it the shirt? Do you like it that I wear something of you? Or something else perhaps?”

“You look so bloody fit in it.” Mike told him, leaning also forward to place a kiss on Ben’s lips, drawing him closer with a hand in his brown hair.

“Guys, we do sometimes eat here.” James said as he walked by, throwing a glance in the direction of them.

“Well, maybe we should fuck here more.” Mike murmured and got a juicy hit to the head with an open palm from James.

“Mike.” Ben said, blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Just stop.” James groaned and walked away.

“Later.” Mike said, loud enough for James to still hear it. A groan followed it.

 

“Why always James?” Ben asked, turning back to his food.

“because I have to claim what is mine.”

“Such a horny beast.” Ben groaned.

“You horny beast.”

“I don’t even want a horny beast.”

“No luck for you then, because you got one, for life.” Mike grinned and jumped off the chair, walking away, but not before he threw a last glance at Ben's arms.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why you like that shirt so much.” Ben said, walking into their home, throwing his jacket over a chair. Mike was one step behind him and watched it happen with big eyes.

“What?” Mike asked, still staring at his shoulders, his arms, his waist under the shirt.

“I get it. It looks nice and shows more skin than my usual wardrobe. But it's not that special.”

“It's special because you wear it.“ Mike told him, creeping up behind him to curl his arms around his stomach, pressing his front to Ben's back.

“You said you are going to fuck me against a wall. Hallway or bedroom?”

Turning around in Mike's arms, Ben pressed right back into him, lining their bodies up perfectly.

“What would you prefer?” And suddenly Ben's voice took on a huskier tone, leaving Mike with a shiver that ran through his whole body.

Oh it was on.

“Or maybe bend me over the table and hold me down while you fuck into me?”

“We have no filming tomorrow or the next day after?” Ben asked, ranking his teeth over Mike's neck,  marking Mike with long red stripes along his neck. Shuddering, Mike tried to collect his thoughts.

“Only one, on Friday. But I will be behind the camera.”

“Good.” Ben growled and grabbed Mike's jacket, stripping it and shortly after the shirt of Mike.

“I can mark you up then.” He said as he attacked Mike's chest area, biting and kissing the skin there until it blossomed red under his lips.

Meanwhile, Mike tried to strip his jeans off with only one hand, while the other gripped Ben's hair, holding him closer to his sensitive skin. Noticing the struggle, Ben unfastened his lover's jeans, let them pool around his ankles before Mike stepped out of them and then out of Ben's reach, walking to the kitchen table, bending over the wooden furniture with his ass in Ben's direction.

“You gonna get the lube?” Mike cockily asked as he took a look at Ben over his shoulder, observing how his chef stood there, undressing himself in the middle of the kitchen.

He stopped with his boxers still on and his eyes on Mike, smiling. Then he walked to a cupboard and reached deep inside and with lube and condoms he came back to Mike, letting a hand wander over Mike's round ass as he walked by.

“Good that I started a stash in practically every room.” Ben murmured and leaned over Mike, scratching his teeth along the line of his shoulders. He could feel the rumble of the moan against his chest which was pressed to Mike's back, holding him down.

“Even in the laundry room?” Mike questioned, rolling his hips into Ben's groin, reminding him that they were doing something even more important than making his skin exquisite red.

“Even there.” Ben breathed out, opening the bottle of lube with a soft ‘pop’ before squeezing a big amount onto his fingers.

“You ready?” he then asked, moving back so he could caress Mike's plumb ass. And when the “Yes” came from Mike, he did not wait to press the first finger against the clenching hole, smearing lube against the puckering skin there.

Nudging at the tight ring, Ben pressed forward and was rewarded with a low moan below him and wet heat around his finger.  Even in the biggest hurry, Ben never left Mike partly stretched, always taking his time with opening his lover up, which was sometimes annoying for Mike and their timetable, but in the end, Mike was always flowing on a special high after minutes upon minutes of sparkling pleasure.

Which made the sex even better.

“Ready?” Ben asked a few minutes later, the head of his cock already brushing along the cleft of Mike's ass, spreading the lube even more over the rim.

With a nod from Mike, Ben pressed forward, slipping into the familiar body underneath him. Soon, Ben was panting, sweat gathering at the base of his spine as he moved slowly, dragging his cock over and over Mike’s prostate, leaving Mike buckling for more.

Standing up right, Ben wrapped his hands around Mike's waist, holding him tightly down and close to him in the same move. Mike was already wrapping his fingers around the edge of the table, arching his back up into Ben's hands.

With a quick slap of skin, they were gone, moving hard and sweaty against each other, kisses and bruises were traded as teeth and skin clashed.

Gathering Mike into his arms, Ben held him closer as he fucked into him, table moving under their weight and thrusts, groaning like them.

A quick hand wrapped around Mike's cock and he was gone, already to far away to fight against the waves of pleasure spreading with every twist and drag of Ben’s hands and cock through his whole body. Turning his head, Mike captured Ben's lips with his, tearing lustful moans from the chefs lips as he came, buried deep inside of him and pressing closer until not one inch of Mike's skin wasn’t covered by the chef.

“The poor table.” Mike muttered as he came back out of the foggy whiteness that clouded his mind not seconds ago. Ben chuckled, burying his head in Mike's shoulder.

“Really? That’s all you have to say.” He laughed, pressing smiling kisses into Mike's skin.

“I have a lot to say but right now...” Mike yawned, moving his hips slightly to get the table edge out of his hipbone.

“Bed?”

“Bed.” Mike agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
